customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Caine Tungsten
'Caine Tungsten '''is the leader of the Tau 4 team. As a veteran hero, he has completed what legends say to be an uncountable number of missions, be it as a lone wolf, a team member, or a leader. History Early Days Though Caine was created in the Assembly Tower like the vast majority of Hero Factory's defenders, the tower was not quite the same as it is known today. During Hero Factory's early days, there was no such thing as the Hero assembly line; indeed, Tungsten was put together mostly by hand. In addition, there were no official teams. Hero Factory operated much like a conventional police force, albeit a very thinly stretched one. A pair, occasionally a trio, of heroes would be assigned to patrol a nation, or in come cases, an entire planet. Caine was fortunate enough to have been assigned to the planet of Bastion, a nearby planet to his home of Makuhero City. He would spend his entire early career there, receiving and successfully completing routine missions assigned to him, usually robberies, bodyguard duty, or the rare aggrvated assault. As a hero, he was also expected to assist citizens however he saw fit. Hero Factory's new police/superhero combination were well-loved by the denizens of Bastion as well as throughout most of the galaxy and Caine was lauded for his spotless mission record. How long Caine Tungsten spent on Bastion is not known, but Hero Factory logs estimate around a decade. Return to Hero Factory Caine Tungsten was eventually recalled to recieve the coveted Elite hero status, a title very few heroes at the time had the honour and distinction of bearing. Despite this, an Elite hero at the time did not mean technically mean one who had served Hero Factory with outstanding distinction, though it may certainly have required a certain degree of excellence. Instead, an Elite hero denoted a member of the Factory assigned to train newer heroes. It was around this time that Akiyama Makuhero ordered heroes to form official teams. Caine spent three years training rookies, or ensigns as they were called when Hero Factory was still essentially an interplanetary constabulary, before he was put into a team himself, Beta 3. His team of five were assigned to Quatros after recieving a 3.0 upgrade. Safekeeping a Planet The minute Caine and the rest of Beta 3 arrived on the jungle planet, the miners there immediately requested Hero Factory assistance. Hero Factory had set up several mining outposts for extracting quaza to power heroes. Duly, they listened to the workers. Strange, bipedal plants and feral creatures had recently began to assail the mining operations. As such, no work could be done. Initially, Beta 3 simply beat back the monstrosities whenever they were spotted. Work resumed, but the attacks never seemed to falter. redacted, the leader of Beta 3, noted that it was not the work of a mastermind. The aggressive flora and fauna did not seem to have any clear purpose, nor were they ever attacking in large numbers. redacted, another member of Beta 3, had a rudimentary knowledge of Quatros' inhabitants installed prior to the mission and concluded that the population of Scorpios, a huge, native, predatory arachnid, was slowly dwindling. Therefore, the invaders were actually the local animals and plants. The final piece of the puzzle was what exactly was causing these attacks. Through trial and error, Beta 3 spent a week baiting out the animals with various items found within the digsite. At last, a strange rock golem that towered over 20 meters tall burst out from a nearby cliff face and charged towards the mining site. Thankfully, it was rather slow and clumsy and Caine's team handily crushed it to dust. A large chunk of unrefined quaza was found within and it was discovered that very large concentrations, which could never be found naturally, of the mineral warped Quatros' inhabitants and even the planet itself. All of the quaza operations were subsequently abandoned and the jungle planet was declared a planetary nature preserve. An Immortal Legacy Caine Tungsten would spend another 6 years travelling the western galaxy further bolstering his already impeccable track record. During a particularly nasty mission involving racketeering and a notorious ring of assassins, Beta 3 was given the Breakout upgrade due to the mission's dangerous nature. Though the 4.0 upgrade was meant for the Alpha 1 team to combat Black Phantom, clearly, it was effective in dealing with any sort of organized crime. Caine would reach his high point in his long career during the infamous Brain Attack. All heroes were recalled to Hero Factory to combat the Brain menace. Tungsten, being a veteran hero, was chosen to shoulder additional duties. The first was to be the guinea pig for an experimental side-grade to the 5.0 upgrade, the Carapace suit. The second, and far more important, was to become the team leader for the Tau 4, a large team specially made for rookies that Hero Factory had desperately created to fend off the Brains with a mix of veterans and specialist heroes alongside them. All of the rookies were loosely created in the image of William Furno, that is, with a very high power ceiling and without a clue as to how to wield their strength. Caine was expected to guide them through the Brain-infested Makuhero City. Caine's greatest accomplishment ended up being the Tau 4 team itself. What was once a disparate bunch of veterans, elites, rookies, and everything in-between, became one of the first and foremost crews in Hero Factory's history. Experience, Tau 4 had in spades with Tungsten and Dustin Cyclops. As for raw power, the four rookies had matured and mellowed out and learned to make the most of their equipment. Caine Tungsten's tenure as Tau 4's leader lasted for nineteen years and when the time came for him to retire, his team was not disbanded, an unprecendented occurence. Unlike most other team denominations, Tau 4 remained in service under the leadership of Dustin instead of being terminated and returning to the bank of team names. Thus, this was Caine's immortal legacy, a testiment to his service to Hero Factory. Equipment *'Irradiated Minigun: 'Though Caine has wielded a veritable arsenal during his years of service, his Brain Attack form is the most well known, and, by extension, the weapon that came along with it. The irradiated minigun is often mistaken for Caine's namesake as it fires bullets containing radioactive isotopes of tungsten. This corrosive ability made Caine extremely effective in shredding through mechanical targets while the radiation was also more than adequate for dealing with organic beings. Bullets were not cheap, however, and the minigun's terrific 5,300 rounds per minute ate through ammunition very, very quickly. This is the weapon's main downside and it forced Caine to carry around a cumbersome amount of spare bullets for most of his missions. Personality The one thing every hero knows about Caine is well known is his tendency to procrastinate. Despite this, his colleagues view him as even-temepered most of the time while possessing a very straightforward, honest, mindset. During his ensign years as a solo hero, he was also remembered as slightly awkward to talk to, yet more than capable when it came to assignment and missions. He developed closer ties with his fellow heroes during his time as Bastion and was described as a well-meaning individual who was very glad to be surrounded by close friends. Caine would eventually become part of a team. Initially disliking a team environment, Tungsten eventually warmed up to Beta 3 and was considered down-to-earth, straightforward, and someone who looked out for his teammates, no matter what the situation was. The installment of Caine as the leader of Tau 4 tested his leadership abilities. He was competent enough, but his one, outstanding trait was his ability to teach others. In addition, he was also patient when it came to the rookies though he more or less allowed the other team members to do as they pleased, so long as they somewhat followed his orders. Stats ''Caine's stats at 1.0. Maximum value is 10. Caine's stats at Breakout. Maximum value is 12. Caine's stats at Brain Attack. Maximum value is 12. Forms Trivia *There was no paint used on this MoC. I had to use...nail polish...-.-"Luckily, I had loads of painting experience, cuz nail polish is STICKY. *Caine was a CUUSOO project. *Caine was once the Featured Creation, and the Featured Article. Gallery caineblack (2).JPG caineblack (1).JPG BA Caine (5).JPG BA Caine (4).JPG BA Caine (3).JPG BA Caine (2).JPG BA Caine (1).JPG Category:User:ChineseLegolas Category:Hero Factory Category:Brain Attack Category:Tau-4 Team